Death by Rocks
by kimi-lee22
Summary: Told in ATAC format, Alice, Frank, some Joe and other characters. When a young girl finds that the place she works is being targeted by the same group that killed her mother, she calls in the Hardy Boys. Yet, she's still a suspect. First Hardy Boy story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers material, someone else does, I'm just borrowing it. I do own the following: the story idea, Alice, Tony, Carter, Alice's father, aunt, and Charles. Xenu-Matu owns Annalise, who comes in later. Also I do not know how to rock climb. Only one disclaimer, because I hate doing them. One more thing I have NOTHING against cheerleaders, a few of my best friends are cheerleaders.**

**Alice**

**Chapter One**

"Bill, get that kid down!!" I yelled. _Good grief you would think I worked with idiots._

I rushed over to where the kid was, well he was on a wall so I had to harness myself in. After I was safely harnessed I started up the wall.

"Hi, I'm Alice, what's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"Tony, I can't move, I'm scared." He whimpered.

_Who ever let this kid get on this rock, I'm going to make pay. Everyone here knows the policy. _

Tony couldn't be more then eight or nine. Parents must sign a form beofer we let the kids climb. Then I looked over at who was at the counter, I almost said some words I shouldn't, but kept my mouth shut. Lilcy, a blonde cheerleader frm Bayport High, and my worst enemy.

_First thing first, Alice, get Tony down. Then you can have a talk with her._

Okay you can think what you want, but when it comes to Lilcy, I'm so much smarter, cooler, can get any guy I want Lilcy, 'talking' to her was an everday task. The only reason the boss hired her was because she could bring in more male customers. She'll flirt with almost any guy.

Back to business, Tony was stuck, and wasn't moving. The last time this happened was a few weeks before with a teenage girl. It was easy to get her down (just tell her that her boyfriend was waiting at the bottom, with a ring), but I digress.

"Okay, Tony, I need you to think of the happiest moment in your life." I replied, waiting and watching.

"When I hit my first home run, and my dad was there to see it."

"Oh is your dad a busy man?"

This was a trick I used with the kids at Playskool, they'd get scared of something, say the owner's pet dog got out, I'd calm the kids down by talking about things they liked.

"Yeah, he's always on business and doesn't have much time for us."

_Yeah, I know how you feel._ "So you have brother's and sisters?" I moved down, and watched as he followed. _Yes, its working._

"An older brother, but he doesn't have much time for me either."

"How old is your brother?" I felt sorry for him, but then again, I knew almost exactly how he felt.

"He's eighteen, he'll graduate this year. He goes to Bayport High."

"Oh I go there too. So Tony, how do you feel now that your back on the ground?" I smiled at him.

"I got down, all by myself?!" He asked, his face glowed.

"Yes, you did. I'll get you all unharnessed, and then we can go find your mom, k?" I started to unharness myself.

"Okay."

Once he was done, I took him over to the front desk, and pulled down a small blue harness. Its like the ones that you get for keychains, you can't use it for rock climbing, but boy do they come in handy.

"Here, just because you were brave." I handed it to him.

"Thanks, its my favorite color." He smiled.

"You're welcome. Do you know what store your mom would be in?"

He nodded, and took my hand. I didn't want him to walk alone, beside the fact that Rockers Worlds seemed to be dong alright without me. I didn't chose the name, alright. We didn't have to go far before we reached the store.

"There she is! Mom!"

The woman had dark hair, black, with blue eyes. She smiled when she say her son, but I could tell she was tired. Tony's older brother was there too, Carter. He was Lilcy's main man, the one she flirted with more the most. He was a foot ball player so took almost no notice of me, not that I cared. Yet, I was just about to find out how much he did notice me.

I'm a bookie, aka book worm, and an out door girl. Though I do also like reading, computer games, internet, and horse back riding.

"Hi, I'm Alice McKoy, Tony had a bit of a problem with the rock climbing." I smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"I though I told you to wait, Tony."

"Sorry..." He looked down at the floor.

"I do hope my little brother wasn't any trouble, Alice." Carter told me, flashing me a smile.

_My gosh, he's flirting with me._

Okay Carter is a cute guy, has dark hair and blue eyes like my mom, but not my type. He's the date for a few weeks, then dump like a rock type. I'm borring the expression here, girls are his 'arm candy.'

"No he was no trouble at all. Thanks, Carter, I appreciate your concern. I've got to get back to work. Tony, if its alright with your mom come and visit, and I'll help you get better at climbing." I bent down, and looked him in the eye. "For half price."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I smiled. "Sound cool?"

Tony nodded his head, Carter walked up to me.

"I'm going to walk Alice back to work, I'll be back in a minute."

His mother nodded, she didn't look so tired anymore.

"You really don't have to, Carter." I replied, walking.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

I was surprised at this sudden question.

"No, but I'm actually too busy." I stopped in front of the store.

Right in front of the store was my biggest crush, Frank Hardy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, sometimes I wish I at least knew them like in real life, that would be cool, any ways I also don't own Annalise, who comes into the story later, she is owned by Mystic Tenchi, sorry if I put Xenu earlier she is another character that Mystic Tenchi owns. I do however own the idea, Alice, Tony, Carter, and anyone else you don't recognize.

Frank

Chapter 2

"I thought Rocker world would be a lot cooler." My brother complained.

"It's for our own good, Joe." I felt like I'd dragged him here.

See, my brother and I are secret agents for ATAC, American Teens against Crime, and our newest mission had to deal with Rockers World.

"Well there are a few good things about this place." Joe gestured to a young girl walking towards us. "There is your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, besides she's with Carter." But I knew she wasn't really, and I was blushing.

"Frank, Joe, what brings you here?" The red headed girl asked with a bright smile.

"Frank here wanted to learn to climb, and you know our parents."

"Joe, you really wanted to learn too, admit it." Alice interrupted, "to impress the girls at school."

"Well…only if you'll be helping."

Alice smirked. "I work here; I help beginners to become advanced."

"So, Carter, what are you doing here?" I asked, I was avoiding talking to Alice as much as I could.

You see when I get near girls; I blush really bad, like my face turns into a tomato. Joe says I do it on purpose, but I have no control. I see a girl and immediately turn to mush. When I talk I stutter uncontrollably, if I can even get a sentence out, it's a miracle.

"Just walking Alice to work," He replied, putting his arm around her.

Alice turned to face him. "Remove your hand, before I remove it for you."

"Ohh," Carter didn't make a move.

Alice grabbed his arm twisted to the right; I swear I heard a bone snap, then flipped him over.

"Wow!" Joe exclaimed.

I have to admit I was pretty impressed myself. I never imagined that Alice could do something like that.

"So who's up for a climb?" She smiled.

"Let me know if it's too tight, Frank." Alice whispered.

I was just glad she couldn't see my face, I was blushing red. I'd never been so close to her before.

"N...No it's fine, thanks, Alice." I stuttered.

Alice just looked at me and smiled, her smile just seemed to make her features more apparent.

"You are so cute when you're nervous." Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "Just relax, if you fall there's a mat, but you shouldn't fall. Alright, Joe, ready?

Joe winked at her. "I was born ready, babe."

Alice laughed. "Of course you were. Okay climbing is actually easy, but people make it hard. Everybody harnessed in?"

Not only were Joe and I learning but two other people, an older gentleman (early twenties), and a young boy.

"Now, Tony, you've done this before, are you ready?"

The little boy nodded, but he looked slightly nervous.

_Tony, Tony, oh that's right he's Carter's little brother._

"Okay we aren't going to go too fast, I don't know many of your strengths and weakness. When I first started, I slipped a lot. If you find yourself stuck, remember to stay calm. First, reach up, but not as high as you can, Mr. Cross."

Alice walked over to the other man, leaving Joe and I to talk.

"She said you were cute, why don't you ask her out?"

"Give it a rest, Joe. We are on a mission, she could be a suspect."

"Did you see how she flipped Carter, I heard his writs snap. She'd be good for the team." Joe whispered.

I noticed Tony move closer to us, and motioned for Joe to keep quiet.

"Alice broke Carter's wrist!" The little boy explained. "Cool."

"How is that cool, kid, isn't Carter your brother?" Joe asked.

"Because even my dad won't do anything about his problem, oops I said too much."

"Uh, wait, what problem Tony?" I asked, maybe the kid could give us some information that would help in our case.

"Mom doesn't know, but Carter's been dealing." Tony replied, the look on his face told me he was upset.

"What's he dealin'?" Joe asked.

"I can't, he said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

"Carter told you this?" I asked concerned.

Tony nodded but didn't say anything; I could tell he was worried, and scared.

_Hmm, this case might be more involved with our team then HQ knows._

"All set?" Alice came back over, smiling, then she frowned. "Tony what's wrong?"

"N..nothing." He stuttered just like I did around Alice.

"Tony, are you scared to go up, again?" Alice asked.

The boy nodded, and Alice just gave a sweet smile to him.

"Well give me one minute; I'll go up with you."

"You climb?" Joe asked.

"Didn't I say that?" Alice commented. "You've been listening to that punk music too loud again, Hardy?"

Joe just shrugged, "Maybe."

Alice just smiled and shook her head. In only a few minutes she was harnessed, and standing next to me, I was once again blushing.

"Frank, calm down, see, Tony isn't nervous any more. Don't worry, 'I'll catch you if you fall'" She whispered.

Those words had an alarm bell ringing in my head, but I just gave her a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, sometimes I wish I at least knew them like in real life, that would be cool, any ways I also don't own Annalise, who comes into the story later, she is owned by Mystic Tenchi, sorry if I put Xenu earlier she is another character that Mystic Tenchi owns. I do however own the idea, Alice, Tony, Carter, and anyone else you don't recognize.

Alice

Chapter 3

Tony was doing great, even though he was frightened at first. Frank on the other hand wasn't doing so well.

"Frank, are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied licking his dry lips.

He didn't look fine, what was he scared of heights? He looked like he was going to be sick, and his lips were parched. He was lower then I was, so I had to take a few steps down.

"Are you sure, Frank, you don't look so good. Scared of heights?"

"No, I can't." He started to teeter.

"FRANK!" I yelled. "Joe, grab him!"

Joe grabbed Franks arm, while I grabbed the other.

"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked, I noticed he was white, I knew he was concerned.

"Did he drink anything before the climb?" I asked, quickly, I started to scan and see if Bill was close enough to help me get Frank down.

"I'm fine." Frank repeated.

"Frank Hardy, shut up, you are not. Did he a drink anything, anything at all, Joe it's important."

"Water, he had water."

_Damn it's happening again, I really didn't want it to be one of you, especially not you, Frank. _

"Joe I need you to ask everyone else if they have had any water, please."

"Are you sure you can hold him up?" Joe asked

"Bill, please help me get Frank down!" I yelled. "Yes, Joe, I'm sure, please just ask."

Joe went right to work, and I was thankful.

"Frank, can you hear me still."

Frank slowly nodded his head, I could tell it hurt.

"I'm fine, Alice, really."

"Frank, I have to get you down, even though you say your fine, okay. Look ATAC needs you and right now I have to get you down."

**Joe**

I know I heard Alice say ATAC, I'm sure of it. Where did she hear/learn about ATAC?

"Alice, no one else drank water, mostly just sports drinks."

**Alice**

"Thanks, Joe." I called up. "Bill can you get everyone else up, and tell Lily not to let anyone else get on the wall."

"Sure thing, Alice," Bill left to go do that.

"Frank, do you feel a lot better now?" I asked, bending down closer.

"It's kind of hard to breathe." Frank whispered, _especially with you so close to me._

"Oh, sorry," I backed away. "I just wanted to make sure you could breathe. Frank, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Alice, it isn't your fault." He replied, without stuttering.

"Frank, I need you to analyze the bottle you drank from, alright."

He didn't say anything, was just quiet, Joe came running over.

**Joe**

"Frank, how do you feel, what happened?" I asked.

Alice stood, smiled at both of us, nodded and left.

"I'm not sure." Frank replied. "I just know something strange is going on here."

"Yeah, and you were right." I whispered.

"About what," Frank questioned me; he gave me a quizzical look.

"Alice being a suspect," I told him.

Suspect Profile

Name: Alice Anne McKoy

Background: Raised by aunt, father business owner, mother deceased, student at Bayport High, She works at Rockers world

Suspected of: poisoning water with steroids

Suspicious behavior: Knows about ATAC????????

Motive: To get attention

---------------------------------------------------

**Alice**

After I made sure everyone was alright, I went to my boss.

"We had another incident."

"Yes, well do something about it, Miss McKoy." Charles replied.

"Look, just because you and my aunt are…" Whoa, Alice tones it down a bit. "Look Frank Hardy, could be dead, but he isn't. Close for the day, in fact for the rest of the week. Let things get settled."

"Frank Hardy?" Charles looked up at me.

"Yes. Why?"

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Charles, just close." I walked out.

-------------------------------------------------

I went home, irritated, very much so. Though Charles had closed, telling us he was going to be closed for the rest of the week. I was irritated because I knew I would be going home to an empty house, my aunt was working, and my dad is rarely home. Yet that was not the only reason, I was upset that Frank had almost gotten killed, okay maybe I was overacting, but whatever was in that water was at least a little lethal.

I dropped my bag with a sigh, and I walked over to the phone, I dialed the number quickly.

"Hello, Hardy residents this is Trudy Hardy speaking."

"Hi, uh yeah this is Alice McKoy and I'd like to talk to Frank, if I may." I was nervous.

"One minute, Frank, phone!"

Okay breath, it's alright, you're just talking on the phone.

"Hello, this is Frank."

"Hi, its Alice." I was so glad he couldn't see me blush. "Uh, so how are you feeling?"

"Other then a headache, I feel fine. But that is not really why you called is it?"

_Surprise, surprise, why am I not. _Joe would have told him.

"No, actually I need to talk to both of you, is it possible for you two to come over tomorrow?" I asked, politely.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah umm is after school good?" I replied. "It's urgent."

"Alright."

"Thanks so much, now both of you, don't forget."

"We won't." Joe replied.

"Eaves dropping Joe," I laughed. "I wouldn't just invite Frank, people here get bad ideas. Talk to both of you later."

I hung up, and got my homework out, a letter dropped out of my bag.

"Mmm what is this?" I bent down and picked it up. "Alice, if you don't want to end up like mommy dearest, back off."

My hand shook slightly, and then the phone rang.

"Hello, McKoy residents, this is Alice." My voice shook slightly.

"Cous, are you alright?"

"Oh, Annalise, yeah I'm fine." I bit my tongue. "So watcha need?"

"Help with my English assignment."

"The essay," I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to write about, so I wanted to bounce ideas off you. Does tomorrow after school sound okay?"

"Sure, sounds great." _Oh wait the Hardy brothers are coming over!_ Too bad Anna had already hung up. "Wait to go, Alice."

I didn't look at the note again, but put it away, being careful not to touch it again; I put it away in a bag labeled evidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys, sometimes I wish I at least knew them like in real life, that would be cool, any ways I also don't own Annalise, who comes into the story later, she is owned by Mystic Tenchi, sorry if I put Xenu earlier she is another character that Mystic Tenchi owns. I do however own the idea, Alice, Tony, Carter, and anyone else you don't recognize.

Frank

Chapter 4

"So what's with you and Alice," Cart asked.

We were in the boys locker room, after some flag football, getting out of our gym cloths. Carter had not been able to participate due to his broken wrist.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, _gosh why am I blushing?_

"That's not what I've heard, Hardy." Carter grinned, kind of wickedly.

"And what have you heard?" I asked.

"Hey Frank, there's someone out here that needs to talk to you!" The coach yelled.

"Coming, coach," I put on a shirt, and walked out. "Alice!"

"Sorry, I really need to talk to you." She gave an apologetic smile. "Come on."

Some freshman looked at us, they giggled, and Alice just smiled at them.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I need to show you something." She replied.

"Where's Joe, shouldn't we wait for him too?"

"Flirting with Annalise." She pulled me out onto the football field.

"Annalise?" I questioned.

"She's my cousin; she's been going to school here for about a year, now." Alice replied, she handed me a bag labeled 'evidence'. "It was in my bag when I got home from work."

I looked over it, surprised. I mean I knew her mom died when she was young but murdered? Maybe this was a case that the adults should have taken?

"Mom was a detective." Her voice cracked slightly. "And she was going after some guys who were using steroids in water and readily giving it to teenagers, who would end up in the hospital only days later. They found out and killed my mother."

"So revenge," another motive, I thought to myself

"Frank, listen to me you know I couldn't hurt anyone, I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I don't want what happened to my mother to happen to someone's child."

"What about Carter?" I asked.

"He asked for it, and he was ticking me off." She brushed her hair back. "Look I hired you both."

"What?"

"I found out about ATAC, complete accident. I hacked into the files and sent them some stuff about Rockers World."

"You," I was stunned.

Alice nodded. "Did you like the song?"

"Uh," Probably a dumb reply but it was the only thing that would come out.

"The song, 'catch me'?" She asked, looking some what impatient, but still beautiful.

I thought back to the mission disc, the song had been very beautiful along with the person who had sung it, well the voice had been.

"Oh, yes, you wrote it?"

Alice nodded again. "Sang it too, I'm glad you liked it. Umm, yeah, Annalise needed help with her homework, so she'll be at the house today."

"And your aunt?" I asked, suddenly quiet comfortable in front of her.

Alice looked down at her feet. "Out at work," She gently kicked the ground. "You can think of me as a suspect all you want, Frank, but the truth is, and I miss my mom."

I didn't say anything waiting for her to continue.

"I was only five when she was killed, but she was the only parent that was around enough. My dad's always been a busy man. My aunt came to live with us, after mom died, but these last five years, she's been really busy, so I'm home alone most of the time. We use to move every year, I've never even had close friends." A tear feel from her dark brown eye.

"You've been in Bayport for a year." I pointed out.

"Which is good, mom grew up here," She gave a small smile. "In fact, she was an amateur detective here, your dad probably knew her."

"She's your inspiration?"

She nodded, then we heard the bell for the next class, I turned to go, but Alice grabbed my hand. I felt like electricity had just hit me.

"Frank, uh," Alice paused, 'I know what they're saying and I'm sorry."

I knew I was blushing, but Alice was just smiling.

"We...We'd better go..." I stuttered.

"Yes," She replied "By the way, I uh just think of me as another friend."

"As a friend?" I questioned_ what if I wanted to be more then friends?_

"That way you won't stutter when you talk to me." Alice smiled, and lent out her hand, she'd released mine earlier. "Deal?"

"Deal." I took her hand and shook it.

All the res t of the school day I tried to keep my mind off Alice. It was harder then I thought it would be. After all I had started to hear the rumors. I wasn't liking them, what they said about Alice, what they said about me.

"Way to go, Hardy, Alice is hot!"

"Shut up!" I growled.

Joe noticed I was edgy and stepped in.

"Just leave him alone." Joe told him.

Alice walked up carrying an arm load of books. Joe rushed to help her.

"Let me help, Miss McKoy."

"Oh, thanks Joe, but please just call me Alice."

"Very well then, Alice." Joe gave her a smile. "Do you have any plans after school today?"

"Actually I'm having some friends over, Joe." Alice smiled. "Since it is Friday."

"And one of those people happens to be me, Joe." Annalise walked up.

Annalise was a good looking young woman, and I could see why Joe thought so highly of her. Her hair is chestnut brown, her eyes are dark like chocolate. If I hadn't know any better I would have said Annalise and Alice were sisters. They both have the same facial features as well as the same eye color.

"Great!" Joe smiled, and shifted the books to under his arm, one arm around Annalise.

"Joe!" Anna yelled. "Not in public."

"Don't they look cute Frank?" Alice asked a smile on her face.

"Uh sure," I replied smiling back at her.

"Well Anna, shall we go?"

"Frank, I want to accompany Anna and Alice home." Joe replied.

"On your bike," Anna's eyes shown, I could tell she was excited.

"Oh dear, Anna loves motorcycles." Alice whispered.

"And you don't?" I asked.

"I..well." Alice blushed, she looked very pretty. "Promise not to tell dad."

"Promise," I replied as we walked out of the school.

"I have a license and even my own." She grinned.

This girl was amazing, I did not take her as the type to ride.

"Well since Joe is giving Anna a ride."

"Frank are you offering to take me home on your own bike." She smiled sweetly at me.

I couldn't get any words out, I was tongue tied.

"Well can I take that as a yes, Frank?" She had wrapped her arm around mine.

I nodded, I knew I was blushing.

"Well then let's go already." Joe and Anna were already on Joe's bike.

"Alright then, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter didn't really end like I wanted it too, and the finger cut was kind of dumb…but I've been so brain dead, I need the next UB book to come out. Thank you to all my reviewers I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I promise I will try and update more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Brothers, Frank and Joe, wish I did, I also don't own Annalise, she belongs to Mystic Tenchi I think that's how you spell her name….but any ways she belongs to her, not me.**

**Alice**

Chapter 5

I thought my bike was awesome, but it was nothing compared to Frank's. I felt a little awkward holding onto Frank, I wonder if he felt the same way. I could feel that he was well built; obviously he worked out more then just rock climbing. Even though I felt awkward, I also felt comfortable, I even had my head on his shoulder.

"Enjoying the ride?" He asked, I was a little spooked to hear his voice in my helmet, I could kind of hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Yes, sir, this is a lot cooler then my bike. Sorry its such a long ride though, I know you must be uncomfortable." I replied, I could feel my cheeks heat.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends aren't we?" His voice didn't hold the embarrassment anymore.

"Yes, I suppose…" _I want so much to tell you that I want to be so much more then friends._

Frank noticed the hesitation in my voice right away.

"Alice…" Frank started to speak…

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, "Oh turn here, down this drive way."

"That's an awful long drive way…" He replied, changing the subject. "And that's your house….that big one?"

"Yes, and the one next to it is the barn, and then over there…" I pointed toward the right. "That's the playhouse where we can stay and talk, my aunt will not bother us."

"I thought she was not home…" _Wow her house is huge_

"She isn't but she normally gets home…"We'd stopped so I took off the helmet, and shook out my hair. "I bet I look a mess…any ways she normally gets home about two hours…."

"No, you look lovely." Frank stated, turning crimson.

"Did my brother just say what I think he said?" Joe came over asking.

I knew my face was red as well; I just turned away, and got out my keys. I opened the door and invited them all in.

"Welcome to my home." I smiled. "Just set down your things, first we'll have something to eat before we get started."

"Started on what? I just asked for help with my English homework, so why are the Hardy's here?" Anna asked.

"I need to discuss some stuff with them about a case they are working on, they are amateur detectives after all." I explained, smiling.

"Yes of course, I remember that…" Anna replied, smiling back, she wrapped her arm around Joe's. "I'm so proud of my Joe."

I watched as Joe blushed and I smiled at Frank.

"I see I'm not the only one who blushes when a girl gives a complement." Frank joked.

"Well I'm proud of you too, Frank." Annalise smiled. "Just not the same way I am with Joe."

I just shook my head, smiling. "Frank, can you help me in the kitchen? We should leave the two love birds alone…"

"Uh….sure…"

--

I opened the huge fridge to look for something for us to snack on…there were apples, oranges, a lot of fruit actually. My family love fruit, but I don't eat a lot of it, I'm more a vegetable person. I eat fruits, yes but if you gave me the choice of grapes for a carrot, I'd take the carrot.

"So what would you like, we have fruit, oh look more fruit, and hey even more fruit," I replied, smiling.

"Sounds like our only option is fruit," Frank laughed.

"Do Fuji apples and cheese sound alright?" I asked.

"Sound great."

I got out a cutting board and two knifes, I'd rinse off the cutting board when I was done cutting the apples.

"I even have an apple corer thingy." I smiled; I couldn't think of the name for it, I still got tongue tied around Frank, even though we were just friends.

Frank just smiled and nodded his head. "I can help if you want me to."

"Um, sure, I'll get you another cutting board." I went into the pantry to get another one.

While we cut up our snack we didn't talk a lot, I guess we didn't have much to say. I was on the last apple when it happened.

"Shoot…" The knife had slipped and I'd cut my finger pretty deeply.

"Alice, here I'll get something." Frank looked at me; I could see the concern in his eyes.

I started crying, of course, it hurt I mean like bad.

Frank grabbed a towel and placed it on my hand, he put pressure on it.

"Sorry...it slipped." I replied my tears had stopped a long time ago.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, I couldn't help but smile a bit back, I blushed a little when his thumb brushed against my cheek. "You had a bit of apple there."  
"How did I get apple on my cheek?" I asked, still blushing.

Frank just shook his head. "I don't know…"

We finished getting the snacks ready, and bandaged my finger, we all sat at the counter, I had to put my hand under the table….it still stung, even though we'd taken care of it. It stung like crazy, but we'd made sure everything was fine, I might have to ask my aunt to look at it when she got home, after everyone had left.

Frank took my hand in his. I flushed a little, but smiled I moved my thumb over the palm of his hand. He looked at me and smiled slightly.  
"What's up with you two?" Annalise asked.

"Uh?" I asked, looking at her I was a little confused.

"You blushed a little and Frank's been smiling at you." Joe stated.

Both Frank and I knew our faces were flushing, deep dark red.

"Ahh….but you left the 'love birds" in living room…." Anna teased.  
I didn't know if my face could get any redder.  
"I..uh…" I couldn't even talk.  
Anna and Joe smiled, Joe winked at Frank, who was silent, and red…almost as red as the apples we were eating.

"Alice I'm home!" I heard my aunt Mary yell.

"She's home early…" I got up and went to greet my aunt. I felt Frank's hand slip out of mine.

"Ahh there you are, who's bikes are out front, you know your father will be upset…" Mary started to say.

"Frank and Joe Hardy's….Anna is here too."

Mary smiled. "Well, dear, have fun, I have some more work I have to tend to, I only came home for a second."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hardy boy characters **

**Frank**

Chapter 6

I was a little surprised at my own actions when it came to Alice, she is a suspect. I had to keep that in mind but it was difficult when I really didn't have much proof that she was. Just to get attention seemed like a pretty lame excuse to poison some one, especially me. Besides I did get this feeling that she cared about me as well….even thinking about that gets me blushing.

Joe

Joe here gosh my brother is such a sap! Seriously how could you not see that! Its so very obvious, why does he have to be so dense when it comes to girls…?

Frank  
Joe…I am not dense, go away, its my turn.

Alice

Gosh you guys sound like little kids. Sorry folks just had to add my piece.

Frank

Any ways….this was by no means easy since Annalise was also here. We couldn't out right discuss the case and what was going on. So Joe and I pulled out our home work, might as well all work on English.

"I can't believe its that easy, your joking, right?"

Alice laughed then. "You always make it harder then it has to be don't you Joe…Its okay I was the same way for three years, my aunt always had to help me out."

Annalise was working on her essay, she'd finally gotten an idea, and strangely it came from Joe….who I figured was never good at English…

Alice

Sorry I have to cut in again, Frank your brother is very good at English….just because he doesn't use it properly doesn't mean he's bad at it.

Frank

I can't help it, he goofs off too much. I heard the small clock chime five, then some one open the door. Alice turned, her eyes brightened slightly, she stood then ran over to the person who had opened the door.

'Daddy!" She hugged him tightly, as if she hadn't seen him in years. "I didn't expect you home so soon."

We all kind of just watched as she talked with her father, not saying anything. I'd never met the man before so I didn't even know how to react.

Annalise was the first person to stand and greet her uncle. "Hello Uncle Calvin, it's good to see you again."

Calvin smiled "You as well Annalise, and who might these two young men be….?"

I watched as Alice fidgeted a bit Joe just smiled and decided to do her job for her.

"I'm Joe Hardy, and this is my older brother Frank."

The man frowned suddenly, but Alice put her hand on his arm. "They're here for help on their English, daddy."

It was strange how good at lying Alice was she could come up with lies faster then Joe or I could, and yet they were believable. Technically it wasn't a lie since she had been helping us with our English assignments.

'So its okay, right?" Alice asked smiling brightly, her father's frown seemed to melt.

'Yes sweet heart its fine….you should have friends over more often."

Alice smiled brightly, she hugged her father and then watched as he left she turned back to us.

"Sorry about that..." She was still beaming, I knew from earlier that she did not get a lot of time with her father. "Any ways, where were we?"

"You were helping Frank with his essay." Joe teased.

"But Frank's essay is done..." Alice pointed out, she smiled though. "Its actually really good, I'm sure he's going to get an A."

I blushed a bit and muttered a thanks. She just kind of looked at me, and tilted her head to the left, as if she was watching something amusing.

"What?" I asked, she just smiled again, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Nothing," She giggled then, and took the plates away, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Alice!" Annalise yelled to her. "I'm staying for dinner, hope that's fine."

"Dinner," She peaked her head out. "You're staying the night, favorite cousin of mine."

"Uh...okay..." She just shrugged.

"Favorite cousin?" I asked, "Does Alice...?"

Annalise just laughed then. "Alice doesn't have any more cousins...at least not close. In fact her mom and my mom were twins...I know she really misses her mom. So my mother doesn't stop by very often...too many memories."

I nodded. "Can you tell me anything about her mom, she doesn't speak much about her."

"Why so interested...?" She asked, I watched as Joe put his hand on her's and patted it gently, she smiled at him.

"Frank just wants to know so he can know more about her, and what she likes." Joe winked at her, and she chuckled.

"Aww...I see. I actually don't remember much about my aunt, I was only five when she died, and Alice was just shy from her sixth birthday. When we got the phone call, we could hear Alice in the background, she was hysterical." She sighed, brushing her hair back with her hand. "She kept screaming that her mother had been shot, that everything was wrong, her mother..."

"My mother's death, keeps me going, doing what I do." Alice had come back in the room...her face was actually really pale.

"Alice, I'm...Frank..." Annalise had turned to her, unaware of what to say.

"I'm sorry, I asked more about your mom..." I stood, blushing a bit. "I shou.."  
"Nonsense, Frank." She stated, looking down at her feet for a second, "The psychiatrists say I should talk about it. Dad made me go to a 'shrink' for years, especially after we moved. I hated it, there wasn't anything they could do for me. I had heard what I had heard, and there was no one that would listen to me."

"I'm listening..." I spoke softly, I didn't even see my brother roll his eyes.

"Thanks Frank," Alice smiled again, "Its getting late though, and you boys should probably be headed home, I would hate for you two to get in trouble with your parents because you were talking with me.."

"Alright," I grabbed my bag. "But remember, we're here to listen."

Joe nodded. "Yeah, any time, day or night, especially Frank."

Alice giggled and I blushed, but it certainly did lighten the mood. "Well thank you, both of you."

Annalise stood as well. "I need to go call mom and dad."

Joe looked at her. "Don't I get a hug before I go...?" He gave her a puppy pout and I rolled my eyes.

Annalise sighed and walked over. "Alright alright, just don't do that face." She hugged him, and Alice was just giggling all over again.

She looked at me. "Did you want one too?" She asked, still giggling.

"Uh..umm..." Before I could say yes or no her dad walked back in.

"Alice...I have to go to the office so..." He paused then, watching the two of us. I had a feeling he didn't really like us...though I wasn't sure of the reason why.

"Oh..no dinner, yeah uh Anna and I will order something..." All the sudden the happy Alice I had seen just seconds before was gone.

"Alright." He side hugged his daughter, then left.

I paused again, then looked at Alice. "Alice, how about you and I...uh lunch tomorrow?"

Joe

Whoa I was so not expecting that one...my brother just asked out a girl!

Frank

Joe get out, stay out.

I blushed a bit, but waited for Alice's response, she looked a little startled as well. Yet, there was that small smile again, I would do a million things just to see that one smile. I would hate for her to be sad...and now my brother would say I'm being very mushy.

"Sure," She finally replied. "I'd love to...I don't work tomorrow since Charles closed the shop down for the weekend."

"Rockers World is closed?" Joe asked, I knew what he was thinking.

Apparently Alice did too, she smiled and nodded. "I'll walk you two out to your bikes. Hey Anna after you finish talking to your mom and dad, order us something." She stated, before walking us out.

"Look, I trust you boys with this case, but I don't want you breaking in..." She voiced quietly. "I'll let you both in tomorrow, afternoon, it won't be a problem."

"Uh...but what about your date with Frank?" Joe asked, he couldn't help but tease a bit.

"You mean you really?" She asked, and I know my face went another shade of red.

"Uh yeah, I mean...of course I meant ..it."

She giggled. "Alright then, I'll see you both tomorrow, I'll see if Anna wants to come for the date part." She gently leaned over and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush even more. "I'll see you both later."

"Wait to go Frank..." Joe teased.

"Shut up..." I got on my bike. "Not a word to mom and dad, I'll talk to them about it."

"Sure...whatever you say, bro."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys. I do own Alice and her family. I wish I owned Frank and Joe...I love them..**

A/N: I switched to Frank telling the story because all the sudden I couldn't focus on first person with Alice. Enjoy I hope to have the next chapter up soon because it will be very simple. 

**Alice Chapter 7**

I was waiting by the entrance then, I'd called Annalise and asked her to meet us at about 1:00 pm, but I was there meeting the Hardy boys far earlier then that, 10:00 am to be exact. Though I'd gotten there about 9:30 am to make sure that my key still worked. Sometimes Charles would change the locks after an incident, I could easily pick it, make a skeleton key, or go to the local lock smith and have him make me a key. He and I were "close friends" you could say. Oh please, just because I can pick a lock, doesn't mean I want to have to, that and it only cost me like ten dollars to have a key made, the man never asked questions either, which was a plus for me.  
I waved the boys over then, smiling brightly, I'd been smiling a lot more the last few days, even with it getting so close to the day my mother actually...was murdered. In fact the date was only a week away now, and more then ever I wanted her killer or killers to be brought to justice. It was something I knew I could trust the Hardy boys with.  
"Sorry, we're late.." Frank started to speak and I shushed him with my hand.  
"You're never late, I'm always early." I replied, getting out my keys. "I told you ten and I was here at nine thirty, sometimes Charlie changes the locks."  
"If that had happened we could just go back home." Frank replied. "Its not like we.."  
"I can pick locks." I interrupted, showing him the small kit I carried in my purse. "I also know the local lock smith, its not like it'd be hard. I work here, the guy is seeing my aunt, none of this is suspicious."  
For a second I thought he might admonish me, for what I'd said, instead he and Joe just looked at each other. I watched them for a few minutes, I really wondered what they were thinking. Its a shame I don't believe in Telepathy, I chuckled a bit at my own thought before getting the door open and leading the two inside.  
"Its a lot roomier when they're aren't people here." Joe was stating the obvious but I smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, and things change," I replied, "For example, unless you had keen eyes, you wouldn't notice the rock wall where Frank fell, there are the last few foot and hand holds missing."  
Frank was looking in that direction. "Its true, in fact, those last grips I had, were green and yellow."  
I nodded, "Yes they're back in my office, I took them out before Charles would notice." I lead them to the back then. "Most people don't notice any ways. Every time there has been an incident I've replaced the grips. I would have sent the evidence, but it would have been in a suspicious package."  
I flipped the lights on, and Joe whistled slightly. "My, you've been busy, Alice."  
I blushed slightly. "Thank you, there have been ten incidents in the last two months. Not including Frank's...and I've taken every hand hold, both of them." I paused again, "The foot holds held nothing so I tested them and put them back, but I kept Frank's."  
"Tested them?" Frank asked.  
"Yes, I thought maybe there was something on them that could be absorbed into the skin." I replied, "I am a good Chemist you know."  
"No, we didn't know, no wonder you get A's." Joe stated and I chuckled softly.  
"Joe, I get A's because I study hard, and want to get into a good college." I gentle patted his cheek before getting out my things to test the grips. "I also like chemistry, to mess with different ingredients, make things."  
"Like drugs for example?" Frank asked, and I knew then he was getting on with business. Good, I thought to myself, he was the right teen for the job.  
"I could, if I wanted to, I've made pain killers before. Just like advil or something." I replied. "I prefer though to use aromatherapy for that kind of thing. Its less toxic for the body, and more readily available for the most part. Did you know that peppermint oil in the tongue can help stop a migraine? Lavender oil helps to relax you, that's why your mom likes to use it in her bath. Oh and rose oil on the temples will help with a headache, especially a sinus headache."  
Once again Joe whistled, and I had to admit that even Frank looked impressed. This made me pretty happy, I couldn't help but beam slightly on the inside. I swabbed the first hand hold I had, testing it. My first thoughts had been that it had been a drug of some sort put on the groves where the hand could absorb it. Though it also seemed the others had all had one thing in common, the water they'd drank, it had come from the same store we bought our supplies. It was cheaper buying it that way, but I knew now it was also more dangerous. Someone was after teenage kids, and my own life.  
"Anything?" Joe asked watching.  
"No, nothing, at least on the left hand, haven't checked the right one."  
The boys watched as I worked, neither of them said anything for the next fifteen minutes. I frowned a bit as the color turned a bright blue. "...This one..." I did the test one more time, it still turned blue. "... … ..."

Frank

It was weird to see the q-tip go from white to a bright blue, almost like those blood tests they do on the crime shows. Only this wasn't a blood test, Alice had told us that, it was a chemical balance test. There was definitely something on the hand hold, where at one point my right hand had been. Did this mean the guy was after one of us too, or was it something different? Was it even a guy? It easily could be a young woman, the young woman doing the test. I'm not about to let my feelings for Alice make her less a suspect.  
"This could be the work of the shipping manager." Joe stated suddenly. "Who handles the equipment when it comes in, first?"  
"Its packaged at the plant," Alice replied, "I've been there, no tampering, and I've done the research this is only happening here in Bayport, no where else have their been reports."  
"Yet." I offered and Alice shook her head.  
"I'm a computer hacker, I would know." Alice smiled a bit, gosh her talents were limitless it seemed. "And actually this company only ships to New York area, no where else. I know that's strange, but the guy is a close friend with my father. I doubt he's doing this. The other person, I hate to admit it, would be to check Charles Duncan."  
"Your aunt's boyfriend, the owner of Rockers World?" I was surprised at her accusation.  
"He's kind of secretive, and we don't actually know much about him, other then what my aunt has told us." She replied brushing back a stray strand of red hair. "I mean its possible I'm just being over protective of my aunt, but he's the only one that has access other then the other workers here."  
"Including Bill and Lily?" Joe asked.  
"Lily couldn't kill anyone, girl's as dumb as a brick." Alice stated with a venom like voice, I was rather surprised.  
"I take it you don't like her." Joe chuckled a bit.  
"I don't." Alice replied. "The only reason Charles hired her was so she could bring in more male customers, but she doesn't know a darn thing about rock climbing. Bill, well he's a nice guy, but I'm not sure he has the guts to do something like this."  
"Because you work with him?" I asked, watching her reaction.  
"He's a good father, takes care of his twins, and he's a single parent. I don't see him risking jail time when he's their support." I had to admit she was pretty good at coming up with excuses for the people she worked with. "...You guys can consider them suspects, its cool, but I'm telling you right now, woman's intuition, I doubt they did it."  
"Woman's intuition, uh, if we went on that alone we'd be out of jobs, you know." Joe pointed out and I had to nod in agreement.  
Despite the fact that I thought Alice would go on the defensive, she smiled then and chuckled softly. "Good, I'm glad you guys have things in perspective. I'm still guessing I'm a prime suspect."

"I'm taking that as a yes, Frank." She winked at me and I swear I turned another few shades of cherry red. "Good, I don't want anything to get in the way, even little ol' me."  
"Laying it on there a little thick, Alice." Joe teased. "Frank already likes you."  
I shoved him a bit and Alice blushed a light pink. "Yeah, yeah, Joe." She paused a minute. "Well now that we know there is chemical on this," She pointed to the right hand hold. "You'll need to run tests to find out which chemical it is. I'm sure you guys have the tools to do that at headquarters."  
"How do you really know so much about that?" Joe asked, jumping on one of the free counters. He sat there swinging his legs like some kind of kid. His shoes making a thunk noise against the wood, not loud, but it was there.  
"I told you, I broke into the computer files one day. I read something about a crime that had happened, and it just seemed that it couldn't be like the police said. So I did some snooping," Alice stated. "I looked up your father, and somehow found my way into his secret files. He probably actually knows I did it too, your dad is a pretty smart man."  
"So the real question is why he didn't call you in." I stated, pausing for a minute.  
"Because he knew my mom." She replied, her eyes shook a bit, and I could see the tears in them. "Mom grew up here in Bayport you know, she even went to school with your parents, you can ask them if you don't believe me."  
"No we believe it." Joe cut in then and handed her a tissue. "Here."  
"Thanks Joe, any ways." She blew her nose then threw away the tissue washing her hands. "I'll give you guys this package later." She placed it in her bag. "We should really do some more snooping."  
I looked at my watch. "Weren't we suppose to meet at the food court in an hour?"  
She already had her cell out, I'd heard a buzz and she sighed softly. "Its dad, he won't be home again tonight, seems he..." She blinked a few times. "... ...No way..."  
"Alice?" I asked looking at her concerned.  
"My dad has a date!"

Alice

Alice again, sorry about switching dialogue thought it would be better for Frank to tell that part. Thanks Frank I appreciate it.

Frank

Uh..you um yeah welcome.

Alice  
Its so adorable when he does that. Any ways I stared at my phone for the next five minutes. My father, had a date?! With a woman?! Here in Bayport, just what...wait, I scanned the text message again.  
"...My father wants me to meet her...just how long has this been going on?!" I was practically going crazy over this. My father, who didn't want me to date, well okay didn't want me to date a Hardy, was dating behind my back! Oh the nerve of some people.  
"Alice?" Frank's voice registered in my mind again. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, maybe we should close up shop early." Joe stated, I could hear concern in his voice as well.  
"Um no no, I'm fine." I stated putting a smile back on and sending a text back, asking what I should wear, what should I cook for dinner, and if Aunt Mary was going to cook. Maybe I should have asked if I could have Anna over, at least then I wouldn't be too uncomfortable. "Any ways um..."  
"Alice, lets head out, we can go do some shopping." Frank offered his hand to me, and I was surprised that he wasn't blushing, well a lot.  
"Uh alright." I placed the hold in my bag then and walked out with the boys.


End file.
